The Rose of the Black Dragon
by Rose of the Black Dragon
Summary: Draco malfoy meets a peticular girl from ravenclaw. She seems to be all he ever wanted. But with this girl comes a bonus. Will Draco find out the bonus before it's too late for her. and for him? Or will he fall so deeply in love that this tuff Draco will
1. An so they meet

Draco's POV  
  
'Oh yes, just grand! Another fricking year at Hogwarts. Lemme think, what the hell do I have to look forward too,' he though as he blanked out Pansy Parkinson and her blabbering about her summer. He glanced at and thought to himself, 'Why doesn't this bitch just shut the fuck up?! Doesn't she have the slightest idea I'm not listening to her. Then again she has been trying to get with me for the past SIX years!' he smirked. And started again 'oh what fun it has been twisting her little mind. But I need new meat now. She's become, how do u say?? Boring.. The hoe won't even get it passed her pea brain that she just there for me when I want some easy!! And she not even an E at it. She's a capitol T-R-O-L-L, TROLL!! God Damn I can't stand her. Why did my father even say she could accompany me to Hogwarts?!' He glanced out the train window. 'Hmmm. Last year.. Again I ask myself what am I going to do?? Well I've taken up with dragon training. I've got the best trainer, Charlie Weasley, he's a Weasley but he's better than the rest. Well not better that Bill. Bill's cool. I can't believe I'm saying that about a Weasley. I think I'll do that. Or become and aurora which ever strikes me first.' Then Draco abruptly turned to Pansy, "I want a blow job!" and he paused for a second, "NOW!" Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zambini, who were all sitting in the compartment looked. It was Blaise who chimed, "Good gracious Pansy I didn't know that was in your job description too!" (A/N Corny but oh well couldn't think of anything.) They all laughed and Pansy turned red, got up mumbled something about being hungry and left the Prefects cart. "Finally she gone." Retorted Blaise, "Thank you lots for that Draco." "Anytime." He paused, " Literally!" he then continued to look out the window and then for a walk.  
  
Satine's POV  
  
"Satine Ice-cilla Skky. What arrree you doing??" Satine looked up to see a grinning face looking down at her. "Oh hello Missster. Potter and how are you today? And if you must know I'm playing with me tarot cards." "As I can see. I'm fine thanks. So what's up? I haven't heard form you in a couple of months." " Oh I've been busy with traveling and photo shoots and designing my own clothes. And getting the big show ready which was last night and now I'm deathly tired. So what have u been up too?" "Nothing much really. Still in The Order you know. Still being stressed out." Harry then put on a mimicking voice. " 'Don't go there. Stay here. Harry we don't know where Voldemort is please stay somewhere where we can get to you quickly.' I swear they annoy me so much. Could you believe I went to sleep in one of the private rooms and I woke up to hear yelling." Retuning the mimicking voice. " 'Where's Harry?! Find Harry! Quickly search all the rooms in the house including the cellar.' They went berserk! After laughing my ass off I decided to come out. You should have seen! they turned the whole house upside down!" "Hmmm. Your pretty special." Satine replied sarcastically. " I know your being sarcastic knowing that's what you do best.. But I ask and beg, DON'T jinx me!" She laughed. " Fu-nay! With all that Potter it's a wonder you got away from your 'Protectors'!" Satine mocked. "Yeah well I told them I was going to the food cart but then Ron said he wanted to come so I asked in a half joking manner does he want to go to the bathroom with me too?" "And he said no?" "No. He said yes. I don't know about him sometimes. A couple of times I caught him staring at me while getting dressed." " Hmmmm. Excuse me for saying this but maybe Ron just not quite. er- right?" " No offense taken, on my part at least. And I'm beginning to think so too." Harry looked out the window. Then said "I'd best get going nice talking to you." Giving her a peck on the cheek. " Ok, hey your conversations have improved, no Cho talk this time." "Yeah well that was one phase now I'm on two. You know the Simone chick from Hufflepuff?" "Oh yeah I know her, beat her in her match against Ravenclaw last year?" "Yeah." "Ok byes. Harry." "Bye." As he turned to leave she shouted. "Oh and Harry!" "Yeah!" "Don't drop your soap!" the two laughed and he turned on his heels and left.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Man I'm bored." He said out loud to himself. He opened one compartment door and stepped into the other. 'Humph.' He thought, ' a bunch of Ravenclaws.' As he surveyed the compartment there was something that caught his eye. A light chocolate skinned girl was bent over a bag rummaging through it. As far as Draco could tell, she had a pair of green khaki's on with a pair on Tim-boots (like the ones J-Lo is known for.) a tube top, from what Draco could see while looking at her rack. She had a matching jacket but it was laid on the chair. That's not what caught Draco's eye though, in the mid bottom of her back was a tattoo of a dragon coiled around a red rose, also the fact that he found she had a well rounded ass! 'MMMmm.. Looks in my opinion, delicious. Need to get me some of that!' Just then as if reading his mind the girl glanced up to him smirking and then flashed a nervous smile and went back to putting her stuff away.  
  
Satine's POV  
  
Rummaging through her bags Sating was thinking. 'Damn! Where is it?! Where is my badge?! Oh here it is.' She exclaimed to herself. As she was putting her stuff away she felt a stare behind her, instinctively she turned to see whom the culprit was. She slightly gasped, "Damn! It's Malfoy! Ok just be cool. Don't comment." Flashed a nervous smile.  
  
She threw her things in her bag quickly, picked up her robes and her jacket and started walking towards him. As she passed him she whispered so only she and him could hear, "Bastard!" smirked and walked away. That when she heard him call to her saying, "Mind you a bastard is a person who's father has left them. To their mother! A silly prick like you wouldn't know that now would you!" Satine turned to him, stuck up her middle finger turned on her heel and skipped off to the changing room. " Gladly! What time? Where's the place?" He cried. But apparently she didn't hear him. 


	2. A week Prior to the train

Three weeks Prior to the train

(A/N ok people don't get confused… This will go from past to present…and by the way the character is not a hypocrite its just that there are some things Harry or Ron would tell her but not the other….and she hasn't met Hermione yet.)

Ronald Weasely sat at his desk to write a letter to a friend, but the words just wouldn't come out. 'Was he afraid of what she would say in her reply? Why couldn't he tell her about his actual family, his actual feelings? Why does he want to know how she would take it all?' Ron asked himself over and over again. Out of no where an answer came to him. '_Because you're tired of being poor! You're tired of everyone poking fun at you hand- me- downs. You're afraid that Satine Ice is going to do the same._' That was right. Every last word of it was right.

Ron picked up a photo of a girl about the age of fifteen; she had copper toned skin, chocolate brown eyes, and ebony black shoulder length hair. He flipped it over to read the back, it read:

Dear Ron,

What is really good?! Hope you like the pic! It's the best one I've had of me from the photo shoot. I sent you this one as our two year anniversary gift, along with the ring with your new family crest. I've also enclosed three more for your twin brothers, and your sister, Ginny. Like those lots and don't lose it 'because it costs a pretty galleon! Just joking! The transfer from Beauxbaton is successful. Hope to see you at Hogwarts for sixth year.

Sincerely,

Satine Ice

P.S. I can't wait to see your other Harry and Hermione! XoXo

'Ah…Satine Ice' He thought, 'I think it's about time that I tell her the truth about me.' He paused, 'that how I'm a liar, and my father isn't the assistant to Fudge. My mums not a chef at a prestigious cooking school, and I'm not very generous to my brothers and sister. Why? Because we're poor!' Ron thought savagely. Then he changed his mind, he decided to tell her face to face.

"Satine Ice Turner… What the Hell kind of name is that? But I like it! I'm glad mum named me Satine, but to add ice? What for? I mean, I know there was a snow storm on the day I was born, but… anyways…" Satine Ice said to herself.

She rolled over on her bed at the Leaky Cauldron. Her hawk- owl, Celeste landed on the bed next to her with a letter in a satin lavender pouch.

"Hullo Celeste, what have you got there?" She said as she untied the pouch from the bird's leg. Then Satine Ice read the letter from Ron Weasely. "Ok then. So it's set, we'll see what the real Ron Weasely has to say for himself." Her hawk- owl nipped at her wrist. "Ok. Ok. So I won't force him. I'll let him tell me on his own time. Till then…" Satine Ice fastened her cloak around her shoulders. "Let's go to Diagon Alley, Shall we. Let's see what sort of Hogwarts kids are there. I hear they're way different from the ones in Beauxbaton. C'mon Celeste." The hawk-owl obeyed her owner and hopped onto her owner's shoulder.

"Ronald, Fred, George, and Virginia Weasely get your RED HEAD BUTTS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT! WE," Mrs. Weasely strained the 'we' longer than should. "Have to get to the Leaky Cauldron!" Ron and Ginny came hurtling down the steps, trunks coming right after, and Fred and George apparated.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist mum!" retorted George

"Yeah," piped Fred, "we'll get there in time."

"Don't get rude with me young man! Do NOT forget that I am your mother and I will slap you senseless!" Mrs. Weasely scowled, knocking the two boys over the head with her handbag. (This, by the way, weighed about a ton of apples.)

"Molly! Please, can we get them to the cauldron without any haste? Thanks!" Author Weasely asked sweetly. They got into the Ministry cars and drove away.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the broom shop, looking on at the other people passing by. 'I CANNOT BELIEVE my father tried to call me a Homo!' Draco mentally screamed.

He was furious, so he came to Diagon Alley to get away from the manor…mainly his old man. At the same time, a girl with what looked like a hawk on her shoulder, passed him and into went to S.E.D.E.K. (Shaala's Elegant Drinks of Every Kind.) the open bar.

Draco knew there was something different about this girl. He studied her, grace, style, and poise, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 'Very sexy.' He thought.

"Young Mister Malfoy is staring at you." Spoke Shaala, the owner of the bar, as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, well, I get a few of those. I knew someone was watching I just didn't know who it was… Didn't want to be bothered." Replied Satine Ice, blowing it off.

"Well, Hey! He's pretty handsome," taunted Shaala, "Have a look see."

"Whatever Shaala, I'm going outside. Thanks for the drink…"

"You know you're going outside to see him!"

"Puh- lease!"

"Do you know the family?"

"No. Don't want to know. Heard they're pretty snotty." Satine Ice retorted.

"Well, it's your call. He can be very nice when he wants to."

Draco noticed the girl step outside the bar and sit under a rectangular table with a blue umbrella. He figured he should move soon, but decided to wait for Crabbe to return.

He realized she was drinking a drink he had never seen before, and strolled over to her, completely forgetting about Crabbe.

"Good day." Malfoy said, extending his hand. She glanced at him and smirked.

"I suppose it is. I was beginning to wonder when you were going to stop staring at me and come over here."

"I'm Draco Julius Malfoy and you are?" completely ignoring her cockiness.

"It matters not to me who you are, Malfoy! And there's no need for you to know my name." she added curtly.

"Bits of a fiery attitude don't you now?", inviting his self to sit next to her.

"No, I just like being cold."

"Well, where are you from?"

"Everywhere."

"What?"

"I've traveled from country to country since I was 4 years old, never really settling in one place. Until… I was at Beauxbaton, now it's going to be Hogwarts."

"Won't you be delighted to know I go to Hogwarts!?"

"Uh- No!"

"Smart ass, what the hell are you drinking anyway?"

"I'll ignore your comment. It's a B4."

"Explain."

"Its bat's blood and a Bacardi breezer mixed with slush. Its tastes great…If you're a vampire."

"Are you one?"

"Hang around me to find out." She gets up to leave.

"Vampires can't walk out in daylight. so that can't make you one, right? When shall I see you again before Hogwarts?"

"Too many questions." She whistles, and her bird returns to her shoulder.

"I didn't see when it left."

"Yes well most people don't." She turns away to leave when he starts to say,

"I still didn't get-!"

"I said there was no need for names now! Do yourself a favor and don't seem as though you're thick, you'd fare better against me! Farewell, Malfoy." She leaves without him announcing his departure, completely giving him the cold shoulder.

Ron arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, got his key, and went straight to his room. The only good thing about the room was that he was going to share it with Harry, who hadn't arrived yet. He unpacked his some of his things and headed for the bar and grill in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Did you see that girl who checked in a couple of days ago?" said a man sitting next to Ron.

"Oh yeah." Replied the bar tender. "Young Mademoiselle Satine Ice is quite the looker for her age. Very polite, but she's a wise ass at the same. Great to hang around, bet she has all the guys after her."

"Yep… Why if I was still a young man…" the old man's eyes went misty at the thought. At this point Ron had spit out his drink.

"What's the matter with you?!" demanded the old man.

"YOU! You should be ashamed of yourself…Thinking about do such thing to a girl four times younger than you!"

"What hell are you?! Her ex-boyfriend! Leave an old man in his drunken fantasy!" He stormed off.

"You know Satine Ice?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. She's not in right now… Went out to Diagon Alley a while ago. Should be back soon. No much too see down there you know."

"Thanks, by any chance do you know which room she's in?"

"No but you can ask the front desk. I know she's on the second floor."

"Grateful!" exclaimed an excited Ron as he ran off.

"Yeah, yeah!" grumbled the bartender.

Harry Potter arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and looked around the lobby for Ron. _"Ok where is that brat, of a red head boy?!"_ he thought, and then walked up to the front desk.

"Erm- can you tell me the room of Ronald Weasely, please?"

On time, Ron ran up to the front desk.

"Can I- I have th- the room number of- of Satine Ice, please? Oh hey Harry! Nice day don't you think?"

"Sorry young man, I can't give you her room number, but you can scourer the second floor." Replied the woman at the front desk.

"DAMN! Ok thanks. C'mon Har let's get you up to the room."

Once inside the room Harry began to ask questions about this Satine Ice, while unpacking some of his things.

"So who's this girl? Satine Ice?"

"It's a pen pal of mine her family on her mum's side is vampire and on her father's side is wizard's blood."

"Interesting combination."  
"Same thing I said. I've been writing to her since the summer before fourth year. She's the greatest Har! You can meet her today, but first I have to sort some things out with her."

"Like?"

"I kinda got sick of being poor, if you know what I mean."

"I see, you told a little tale about your family back ground eh?"

"Yeah. Not to proud of it though."

"Well, why should you be? Besides, I think-" he was cut off by another voice… a female voice.

"She may already know?" she paused.

"Satine Ice! I didn't see you there."

"Well next time Mister Weasely you'd know to lock your door." She winked at him and smiled.

"You must be Harry Potter? Nice to meet you, Potter." Satine Ice extended her hand and Harry took is. _'Her hands are unusually cold. Satine Ice has this whole mystery impression behind her. Maybe there's more to her than we thought? Or maybe it could just be me.'_ He thought.

"Cool." Harry said to her.

"I always am…"

"Erm… Satine Ice? How did you know about my family?"

"Thru word of mouth and I did my own little digging. It's just like you don't know that my mother, Akasha, came from Egypt (_A/N Kinda cheesy i know, but its what came to mind_) (she was the mother of all vampires…Well before she died.) and my father, Yukito, came from Japan. You shouldn't be ashamed of your family status, you know. Not everyone can acquire money as well as others. Not insulting your family intelligence of course."

"Interesting combination in deed!" cried Ron, "Your mother was the queen of the damned! Besides you could say that now, Satine Ice, but it's different for me."

Harry stood there looking puzzled, "Akasha was the queen of the damned? Who's the damned?"

"Vampires Harry… All vampires are cursed to live immortality by themselves. Ironically, my mother died before my old man, who I currently live with now."

"Ok… Sorry about your mum." Harry mumbled.

"I don't want 'sorries' Potter, I want to continue living my life like my mum told me to do before she died."

"Cool, cool…" mumbled Harry.

Silence be felled the room, besides the occasional hoot from hawk- owl to owl. Then Ron broke the silence by asking…

"Hey! Do you know what house you're in?"

"No… but most likely I'll be in Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, very slim chance for Gryffindor, and as for Hufflepuff… No."

"Please, trust me, you DON'T want to end up in Slytherin. All the-"

"Worst wizards and witches come from there. Yes, yes, I know! But you forgot the worst wizard of all who didn't come from Slytherin at all… In fact he came from Gryffindor." Harry shuddered knowing of whom spoke. He didn't mention it to anyone.

"Who's that?" puzzled Ron.

"Voldemort." Satine Ice stated simply, as Ron flinched.

"Don't say that name!" he hissed, "And I refuse to believe he came from Gryffindor!"

"Whatever! Believe what you want to, but in my circle, we tell no lies. It does us very little with the great amount of time." She said looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

Ron crinkled his nose, remembering that he was the one who lied to her about his background. There was silence again until Satine turned away from the window to leave the room.

"Ah well chaps, I'll see you at Hogwarts. I've got other matters to attend to, so most likely I won't be on the platform. _Syonara, hajimemashite _(nice meeting you) Harry." Satine Ice kissed Ron on the forehead and Harry on his scar, leaving a cool tingling feeling lingering on it, thenflashed them a smile to dazzle a crowd.


	3. Introduction to the school

Introduction to the school

(two days before)

"_Draco!!!_"

"Yes Father! I'm back, come to tell me about my sexuality again!?"

"Don't get smart! I want to talk to you!" Lucius snapped.

"Well you've been doing a lot of that lately!"

"Whatever. This year the queen of all vampires' direct decent daughter is coming to Hogwarts."

"That has to do what with me exactly!?" seethed Draco thru clenched teeth, giving no inclination about of whom his father spoke of. "Besides didn't the ancient wench die?"

"Yes, but not her daughter or her mate. Satine Ice Turner was born from both vampire and wizard decent. Miraculously, their daughter, who was three years old at the time, managed to turn all of the attackers, who tried to kill her mother, into ice. Solid ice sculptures. Even though she did that, her efforts to save her mother were in vain, of course the mother still died. Ever since then her powers have been hidden deep in the dept of her body. She can't remember ever having the powers or using them, and her father won't remind her."

"Impressive, but I see no part in it for me."

"Well you're going to welcome her before I do, Draco! Gain her complete trust and bring her to me…"

"What for?" Draco kept his chin up, not quite ready to cooperate.

"Let's just say her Magid blood with the combination of the most powerful vampire is enough to change any normal human into some thing spectacular! Even stronger than Voldemort."

"Wait just one cotton pickin' minute… You're telling me you're betraying Voldemort!?"

"Not telling but inquiring, he needs her and I need power. Simple."

"What the HELL have you been smoking!?" Draco yelled. "Riffa(weed)?! Been sniffing crack!? My own father would never!" voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up!"

"So you got tired of doing old Voldie's dirty work eh?"

"Mind your business."

"I can't, I got to know whether this girl is worth fucking!" he stated rather amused.

"She's not a common_whore_ Draco! I didn't ask you to taint her! If anything that's my job!" Lucius grumbled.

"Now father, _I_ don't take leftovers!" Draco swept out of the room before his father could reply.

His father knew what he was implying, after all, although Lucius wouldn't admit it, he has been after Voldemort leftovers for the longest. Also being Voldemort's tail isn't very pleasant when you have to erase the Dark Lord's failures.

"Welcome my young, brilliant and wonderful students to another year at Hogwarts! As many of you know, the forest is off limits, and Filch has added more things to the list of 'What is not permitted at Hogwarts'. Anyhow, now that it is time to sort the first years I must first introduce a new transferee from our neighboring school of Beuaxbaton! Her name is Satine Ice Turner. Ms. Turner will you come up herefor the formal sortingfirst please?" stated a smiling Dumbledore.

Satine Ice came out from the door behind the teachers table. She was nervous, but didn't show it and held her head high. Satine strolled over and sat her size 4 rump upon the stool and pulled sorting hat on her head.

"Mmm… Ms. Turner you seem to already know which two houses you are to be put in. You're right… It's either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. You're clever yet brave, a little bold and daring, lots of ambition, some sensitivity, up front and intelligent, likes a bit of trouble, caring, but can be wicked, fun loving....you really _are_ rather peculiar… but which to put you in?" he paused… "Anywhere away from Potter, Weasely, and Malfoy… well then I think you'll do best in…" the hat then shouted out loud.

"RAVENCLAW!" The entire Ravenclaw table stood up and clapped loudly proud to have such a fine looking student in their house.

Satine Ice then looked over to the Gryffindor table at a disappointed Ron Weasely, and a waving Harry. The girl with the brown chia pet growing on her head had to be Hermione Granger…_ 'She really must do something with her hair… Or was it just the rain outside that did that to it. All the hair straightener must of washed out.' _Thought an amused Satine.

She sat next to her friend Raven on the side of the table that faced the Slytherins. _'Oh joy…'_ She thought as Draco Malfoy caught her eye, smiled and shook his head. Satine Ice lifted her cup full of pumpkin juice and instantly turned it into a bloody mary, did a silent cheers with Draco and turned away. She didn't seem to want to be bothered with him right now so she ignored him through out the entire meal.

Satine Ice sat at breakfast early Monday morning looking over her schedule:

_Care of magical creature (Advanced): Professor Grubbyplank & Hufflepuff/ Gryfindor/Slytherin_

_Divination: Professor Trelawney & Gryffindor_

_Herbology (Advanced): Professor Sprout & Hufflepuff / Gryffindor/ Slytherin_

_Arithmicy: Professor --- Gryffindor_

_D.A.D.A (Advanced): Professor Lupin & Hufflepuff/ Slytherin/ Gryffindor_

_Lunch_

_Ancient Ruins: Professor Binns & Slytherin _

_Potions (Advanced): Professor Snape & Slytherins/ Gryffindor (Damn my wretched life!)/ Hufflepuff_

_Transfiguraton (advanced): Professor McGonagall Slytherins/Hufflepuff/ Gryfinndor_

_Astronomy (Advanced): Professor--- & Hufflepuff/ Slytherin _

(Of course there will be Ravenclaw in your class)

"What the hell! Why they put in a whole bunch of damned advanced classes!"

"Because they know you can do it all."

"Hey Raven… I see you're groggy."

"And I see you're not. Ate already I presume?" yawn a tired Raven.

"Yeah. Just checking this stuff over."

"Know how to make your way around the castle right? Or do I need to get that ever so informative Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, to show you around. He's been eyeing you since you first arrived."

"No I don't need the ever so informative Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, to show me around. I don't care how bad he's been eyeing me because I hope his eyes drop out… and every other boy who feel that I'm drop dead gorgeous! I hope that's what they all do!" Satine Ice finished with irritation.

"Ouch! I'm hurt."

"Go beat your meat, Malfoy!" Satine snapped with out turning around.

"I see you remembered my name, _Turner_! Besides beating my meat is what I have you for!"

"Drop dead!"

"I will for you!" He liked that fact that every insult she threw at him, he had a better answer for it. Draco knew it was driving her nuts.

"What the fuck you want?" at this point Raven was to busy trying not to choke on her toast from laughing. "And what the fuck is so funny, _Raven_?"

"I want you, my Diamond winter. I see your morning isn't so… chilling."

"It isn't since you came! Now leave!"

"Fine." Draco got up and turned to leave.

"For real?" she said losing the angry voice.

"Yes, besides, I'll see you in class."

"You two act like a married couple." Said Raven, finally able to speak.

"She'll be my wife soon. Not to worry!" came the satin male voice, "I promise you that, Raven! Take care of her while I'm gone!" Draco really did leave this time.

"I'm not going to be nobody's wife if I choose not too!" grumbled Satine Ice.

Most of theweek flew by quickly, and now friday was rather slow...wellit always is forProfessor Binns' class, and the wonderful kiddy-poos moved on to potions...Sadly enough.

Satine Ice just couldn't wait for the day to end, but to her enjoyment.. Her Godfather was her potions teacher! _'Won't it be fun much to give him hell.'_

Stepping into class Satine recognized the clanish behavior of all the houses. Slytherin to the left back, Hufflepuff to the left front, Gryffindor to the right front and back, and Ravenclaw to right middle..._'best find me a seat'_Unknow to her...other people had other things in mind.

"You seem to be a bit lost. How about i escort you to our seat." whispered a suave male voice. Slowly directing Satine Ice to the slytherin side.

"Who the hell?!" She exclaimed as shewhirled around. "Mr. Zabini! Don't do that! I was about to clock you upside the head! i'm not sitting with you. I'm sitting with..." she trailed off as she looked around and all other lab seats were taken..."You lucky bastard! Fine! but don't try anything! or your ass is mine!"

"Oh i'm counting on it.." but she ignored him.

Days went by quickly enough, and it was a week before September 27th. Draco was doing his usual rounds thru the school, but this time, it was for a different reason. He was now passing out invitations to his birthday party at the new club in Hogsmeade. He had one especially made for Satine…

"Hello my Diamond Winter."

"Ditto Draco. Come to annoy me again today?" she now quite fond of the name 'Diamond Winter'. Though she did try many a times to the torture him into stop calling her that, he just wouldn't! So she eventually gave in, it sort of catchy anyways, a little less than half the school now calls her that.

"I see your joining up for Quidditch, and the position chaser, sounds like fun on your part.", now walking along the hall with her.

"Well, I don't like to hide way up in the clouds away from the action, besides Cho's the seeker. So what is it you want?"

"Getting down to business I see, I just wanted to let you know you're invited to my birthday party at the Shrieking Shack, you know the new club."

"Yeah I know, I'll see what happens and let you know…" taking the invitation.

"You'd better be there!"

She sticks her tongue out at him as she walks away.

"I'll never understand that girl."

"You're not the only one." He turns around to see Potter.

"What is it you want?" his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing really, just to see how you look being left in the dust." Harry smiles and begins walking away, when Draco got some crazy idea.

"Yo Potter, How would you like to come to my party! I mean I don't have the written invitation for you but… you can come with Granger and weasel-ey if you want."

"RIGHT! So you and your friends could poke fun at the only Gryffindor at the party. No thanks Malfoy!"

"You're not going to be the only Gryffindor, Fred and George will be there, so will Ginny, Dean, Katie Bell, Angelina, and a few more I think. Some Ravenclaws, very little Hufflepuffs though, don't seem to get along with too many of those."

"How did you manage to get those Gryffindors to come?"

Draco smirked, "Don't worry about that, and just come?"

"Only if Dia- I mean Satine Ice going to be there."

"Do you need her protection?"

"Don't push it!"

"She'll be there."

"Good bye." The two parted ways.


End file.
